


Nothing but time and a face that you lose

by Chichikk



Series: I chose to feel it and you couldn’t choose [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Continuation of ‘you have to set yourself on fire’, M/M, Memory Erasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichikk/pseuds/Chichikk
Summary: Gavin wants him to forget again.





	Nothing but time and a face that you lose

It was a tiny, tiny piece of hardware, yet it held more power over him than he’d ever care to admit. Nines had the program removed three months back, giving the transferred file, now on a USB drive to Gavin as a sign of peace. That he’d never forget unless gavin wanted him to.  
Which was what his mind clung to in this moment;  
Nines holding him as he bled out from a gunshot wound to his gut. He was reckless- fucking stupid for thinking he would’ve been fine to go ahead of nines and intercept the suspect upstairs. What it gotten him were two bullets in his stomach and an android having a break down in front of him. “H-hey....Nines....now...now’s a better time than ever, right?” Gavin laughed weakly, coughing up blood as he dug through his coat pocked and retrieved the device. Nines’ eyes widened, tears filling them more than they already were. He shook his head as gavin offered the machine to him, trying to catch the breath he didn’t need to refuse. “Please....nine...nines....i dont want you to remember this— i dont want you to remember me, okay...? Just.....just...forget me, a-alright? Take it, p-please....”  
Nines shakily took the device from his weak grip, and before gavin could react, he crushed it in his hand, resting his forehead against gavins. “I’m not going to forget you again, gavin reed. Just....stay with me a little longer, okay?”

Gavin smiled weakly as his own tears spilled over, letting himself slump in the androids arms.

He was so tired.

“Okay, gavin?”

No response.

“Gavin....?”

He shook the limp body draped in his arms.

He didn’t dare check vitals.

He already knew what he would be told.

He was gone.


End file.
